


Floating

by Hanyuuhau



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuuhau/pseuds/Hanyuuhau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all you both had done for so long... Will these new faces be able to cut through the layers of madness, or will they only be new accessories to the tragedy?<br/>[Reader insert as Rika's sister of sorts. No pairings. Unless someone wants one.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> My god... If anyone actually likes this I'd be surprised... It's way too crazy.  
> This was born out of a desire to write both a Higurashi/Hetalia crossover and a reader insert. So this was born.  
> Most of it will be remixes of the arcs already there, but I may think of an original arc at some point. If enough people actually want me to continue, this could go on for a while...
> 
> Well that's enough chit-chat. On with the crapiness!
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Higurashi no Naku Koro ni I would kidnap Satoshi. If I owned Axis Powers: Hetalia I would have kidnapped everybody. If I owned YOU, you would have helped me kidnap them. But I don't own any of those things. Damn.

I wonder.... I wonder..... What went wrong? There’s blood on the floor, on my hands. Why....?! 

....I didn’t mean to..... so why did I? I don’t understand. Not anymore. Everything went wrong. Now they’re dead.    
She’s dead. By my hand.   
....A footstep. A voice? Who’s there?    
“I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry. This is all my fault. Forgive me, I’m sorry.... sorry...”

More footsteps. These sound more human. Who is it...?    
....other voices yelled for help, for an ambulance....   
...under it all, the girl kept whispering, “ I’m sorry... sorry.... It’s my fault, please, forgive me...”   
What do you have to apologize for? 

I’m the one who’s sorry.

Spirited Away By the Demon I

Transfer

  
June 1983, Hinamizawa

The sun was shining, cuting through that morning chill the air had. A few birds chirped outside the classroom window as it’s occupants chatted and laughed, waiting for Miss Chie to come in and start class. 

This was as normal.

You sat in your desk near the back, head on your hand, still blinking sleep from your eyes. You glanced over at your little sister Rika Furude, who was talking animatedly with her best friend Satoko Houjou.    
You glanced to your right. Rena Ryuugu was sitting next to you talking to Mion Sonozaki behind her. Newly transferred (and recently accepted into Mion’s after-school club) Keiichi Maebara was finishing off his homework in the seat in front of you.

Miss Chie walked in just as Keiichi had put down his pencil. Ascertaining that all 16 students (of various ages) were there, Miss Chie stood at the front of the class and asked for attention. “I have some very exciting news.” you stared sleepily into space. “Exciting News” here generally wouldn’t be considered exciting anywhere else.   
  
“We have four new transfer students.” This caught you attention. Somewhere behind you, Mion whispered “ Really?”  Other students expressed similar statements of surprise. If it was rare to have one new transfer student per year, then this was nearing the unthinkable.

Miss Chie smiled at her confused class and opened the door to let them in. They were all male: one tall, darker blond hair with a tuft that was sticking straight up, blue eyes that seemed to be laughing behind his glasses; another lighter blond with green eyes, thick eyebrows, and wearing a grumpy expression; a shorter, rather serious boy with black hair and brown eyes; and last a boy with a single curl sticking from his reddish brown hair wearing a cheerful smile.

“This is Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Kiku Honda, and Feliciano Vargas. They will be staying here for, um, how long again?” said Miss Chie, glancing apologetically at the new students.

“Six months,” said the first blond, Alfred. His voice was loud and rather... obnoxious. 

“Yes, that’s it.” Miss Chie turned back to the class. “I hope you’ll all be kind to our new students. And you four can sit where ever you like.”

They all took seats near the back, ending up with Feliciano sitting behind you. You turned around to introduce herself as Mion said, “Hi, I’m the class president Mion Sonozaki.” Mion shook the boy’s hand. “It’s good to meet you!”   
“Hey, it’s Feliciano right? I’m [F/N L/N].”   
“It’s nice to meet both of you!” said Feliciano in a voice, like his smile, that was cheerful. “I guess I’m lucky to be sitting next to two such pretty girls.”   
Mion stared at him for a moment then laughed as you turned slightly red at the comment. “He’s got guts, this one! Is it all right if I call you Feli-chan?”

You shook your head in disbelief at the green haired girl and turned to see where the others had sat. Arthur was sitting on Keiichi’s right and was talking to Rena. Alfred was on Arthur’s other side and had leaned over his desk to strike up a (very loud) conversation with two of the younger boys. You turned and saw Kiku had sat down on Feliciano’s other side. You smiled at him. “Hi, i’m {full/name}.” You held out your hand to his. He took it (rather awkwardly).   
“Hello,” he said in a soft voice. Before you could say more a loud crack announced that Keiichi had figured out that Satoko had tampered with the desk. You sniggered. Would he ever learn?

Miss Chie started class then and no more words were exchanged until lunch. As usual, you sat with them all: Keiichi, Mion, Rena, Satoko, and Rika. “How was your morning, onee-san? Was it good, sir?” Rika questioned.    
“It was fine. Keiichi may need to help me with the new formula though~”   
“HEY! Why should I? I already help Rena and Mion with everything, plus your just as smart as I am. You’re just  lazy.”   
“Oh, stop bickering. If you don’t help her she’ll just copy off me, which, by and extension, is copying off of you.” Mion reached her conclusion and put her hands together settleing the matter.    
“Oh whatever,” Keiichi said, “Besides I have something else to talk about. You know how you said, Mion, that we were going to be playing “Super-Special” club games at the Cotton Drifting Festival in a few days?”   
Mion nodded.   
“Well, why don’t we invite the transfer students to play with us. OR-better yet! Let’s have them join as official club members!”   
Satoko laughed. “Keiichi-san just wants more guys in the club so he isn’t so alone!”   
“Heh, is that true Keiichi-kun?” You smirked, “I thought it was every boy’s personal fantasy to be surrounded by girls!”   
“T-that’s not the point!”   
Rena smiled. “I think it would be a good idea though, [y/n]. More people would make the games more fun, more fun! What do you think Rika-chan?”   
“I don’t have a problem with it, sirs. But Mion’s the leader, sir.” [1]   
Everybody turned to Mion, who had not said anything yet. She stood up and walked in the direction of the transfer students who were all sitting together. “ HEY! I have something to ask you guys!”

\------------------------

  
Needless to say there were four more people at the club meeting today. 

The transfer students stood awkwardly, unsure what to do. Mion strolled in behind them a few minutes later. “All right! We have four new members to our club, as suggested by Kei-chan!”

“Great!” said Alfred, grinning broadly at everyone, “Wait, what club is this?”    
“We compete in various activities against each other to avoid embarrassment!”   
“What Mii-chan means is that we play games, sir,” clarified Rika.   
“A club just to play games?” said Arthur incredulously. He looked as though he thought the idea was ridiculous.   
“Exactly,” said Mion. “And in just a few days is the Cotton Drifting Festival, and the games will get super charged!”   
Feliciano looked confused. “What’s a Cotton Drifting Festival?”   
“It’s a festival held here every June,” explained Rena. “There are game stalls, food stalls, and Rika-chan does a ceremonial dance.” Rika nodded in confirmation.   
“That sounds like fun!” said Alfred. He high-fived Mion. “I’ll join. What about you guys?” He looked around at his friends.   
“I’ll do it~!” said Feliciano happily.   
Arthur shrugged. “I suppose.”   
“I’ll go along too,” said Kiku. His voice was quiet and even.    
“Good!” said Mion, appearing pleased with the turnout. “Oh, I almost forgot! I promised to help out in my Uncle’s shop for the next two days. So we won’t  actually be having club meetings until the Festival. Well, see ya!” She gave a jaunty wave and ran out the door.   
“I have to go too sir.” said Rika. She stood and bowed.   
As you watched Rika leave you knew immediately something was wrong. “Umm...I have to leave now too. I -er, have to go shopping.” You too stood.   
“See you tomorrow!” said Rena. Alfred waved. Kiku nodded as you passed them. “It was nice meeting you, [y/n].”    
“You too,” you said, and hurried out the door.   
You caught Rika at the entrance. Her eyes were large and sad, staring at the sky. “Rika-chi, what’s wrong?”    
“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, sir,” She gave a huge smile to you.    
You sighed, and looked over your shoulder where you saw Hanyuu, looking just as sad and confused as Rika had a moment ago. You looked back to Rika and placed a hand on her head.   
“Of course there isn’t.” 

But that was a lie. There was something very wrong. As Rika’s “sister” you flitted through the various Hinamizawa’s with her, and was killed around the same time she was as well. It was the reason you could see Hanyuu. And nothing had changed much in these Hinamizawas until now.    
It was almost certain was Rika was thinking now. Will these new people bring salvation in someway, somehow slice through the cycle of torment? Or will this world end in tragedy like all the others did?

The three of you pondered this as the cicadas continued their endless chirping.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [1]Rika says that in the manga. "Sir."


End file.
